Leather & Lace
by CharlieHunnamLover
Summary: Sequel to Crossing Boundary Lines. Six years later - Jax and Lacey face new struggles. Jax has got himself in trouble, not just with the law but with Lacey too when Wendy Case makes her presence in the small town known, claiming she's pregnant to Jax. Jax/OC.
1. Meeting Wendy Case

**A/N - So here it is. The sequel to Crossing Boundary Lines. If you haven't read CBL, I recommend that you do. A big thank you to ****_Alistensrude_**** for being my Beta for this story. I appreciate it very much. Also I am only using a couple things from season one so don't get pissy with me if you don't like what I come up with, it is fan fiction after all.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Sons Of Anarchy. I only own my OC's and whatever I come up with. **

**Title: Leather & Lace.**

**Main Characters: Jackson Teller and Lacey Rodes.**

**Other Characters: The rest of SAMCRO and the Old Ladies, any other OC'S I come up with, Wendy Case and of course Abel. [Don't ask is Tara is in it because she's not.]**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Crime, Violence and others no doubt.**

**Rating: M for mature adult scenes, swearing and violence.**

**Summary: Six years later - Jax and Lacey face new struggles. Jax has got himself in trouble, not just with the law but with Lacey too when Wendy Case makes her presence in the small town known, claiming she's pregnant to Jax. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 01: ****_Meeting Wendy Case_**

Jackson Teller smiled as he pulled his motorcycle into the driveway of the house he shares with his fiancé, Lacey Rodes. He bought the house six years ago. They finally got to renovate it two months after Lacey turned twenty-one. It only took them six months in between club business, work and planning their wedding.

He turned off the ignition and kicked out the stand before getting off. He took off his helmet and made his way to the front door, pulling out his keys to unlock the front door. When he stepped inside, the house was in darkness except for a dull light coming from his and Lacey's bedroom. He took off his shoes and cut, placing his cut on the arm of the sofa before he walked into his bedroom.

He smiled again seeing Lacey fast asleep. She'd left his bedside lamp on like she always did when he went on a run and returned home in the middle of the night or early hours of the morning. He pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans kicking them off and got into bed, getting behind her, wrapping an arm across her waist. He felt her move her arm and link their fingers together.

"What's the time?" she asked mumbling.

"Just after two."

"In the morning?" she questioned still half asleep. She let go of his hand and rolled over to face him.

"Yes, in the morning," He let out a soft chuckle, keeping his arm across her waist. He pulled her closer so the lower halves of their bodies were touching. Lacey put a leg over his, entwining their legs. She was more awake now.

"Can't you ever come home at a normal hour, like when the suns out?"

"What fun would that be?"

"More fun than having a bad night trying to sleep and then finally sleeping only to be woken by a motorcycle pulling into the driveway." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." he said placing a quick but soft kiss on her lips and turned onto his back. She moved to rest her head on his chest.

"Don't be. I missed you." She yawned.

"I missed you too." He whispered and ran a hand through her hair knowing it would help her drift back to sleep.

He stopped when he noticed her breathing had evened out letting him know she'd fallen back asleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep too.

* * *

Lacey shot up out of her sleep and looked at the alarm clock that was on Jax's side of the bed. She read the time - 9:17. She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower, ignoring Jax who'd woken up in her haste to get out of bed. Gemma would be at her house between 9:30 and 10AM.

Once she was finished in the shower, she raced back to the bedroom and started pulling out an outfit for the day. Jax's voice made her jump as she started getting dressed.

"Where's the fire?"

"Unless you're calling Gemma a fire, it'll be in the living room soon." She sighed pulling her shirt on, ending his perfect view of her red laced covered assets.

"Why is she coming here?" he asked. He got out of bed and pulled on the pair of jeans he'd dumped on the floor last night.

"She wants to go over some details for the wedding now that Opie's out of prison."

She and Jax had been engaged less than a year when Opie got sent to prison because Kyle Hobart lost his nerve and decided to be a coward, leaving Opie to take the fall, getting busted for what they were doing. Jax didn't want to get married without his best friend standing next to him like he had been when Opie married Donna.

They'd put their wedding plans on hold for the five years Opie was incarcerated. Gemma wasn't happy about it but now that Opie was out of prison she wanted to restart the plans as soon as possible. Lacey was beginning to hate how controlling the matriarch was becoming.

"But Opie just got out two weeks ago." Jax sighed. "Can you pass me a shirt?"

"You don't think I've tried telling her that?" Lacey pulled a shirt out of his draw and passed it to him. "Can we just run away and elope?"

"And be killed by my mom? No thanks."

"At least we'll be married." She pouted.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her pouted lips. She happily returned the kiss until his phone started ringing. They pulled apart and he left the room to answer it. She went back into the bathroom. She put on her eyeliner and mascara with a little lip gloss and tied her hair into ponytail before walking back out.

She made her way into the living room seeing Jax pull on his cut.

"Leaving me again already?" she joked walking into the kitchen.

"I wish I wasn't but Clay wants to see us about what happened on the run."

"What happened on the run?" She asked worry now filling her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Clay just wants to be filled in because he wasn't able to go."

Kyle's betrayal wasn't the only thing that the Club was dealing with. They were dealing with new heat from the law and rival gangs. It was nothing the club couldn't handle but sometimes they did have to call in other charters for help. Having the local head chief of police, Wayne Unser on the payroll also helped, especially since the gun business had picked up. Jax and Lacey had a full disclosure agreement between them after what happened before they got engaged. Now he was SAMCRO's V.P, he had more attention on him than he did before he became vice-president.

"I'll see you when you get home then." She walked back into the living room with a glass of water in her hand.

"I'm on the afternoon shift at the garage."

"I might stop by after I'm finished with Gemma."

"Alright, love you." he said placing a quick peck on his lips before leaving.

Lacey walked over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone. She checked it to see one text message from Gemma telling her she was running a little late. Sighing a little in relief, Lacey put her phone back down and headed back into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

She was about to put the bread in the machine when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it to see a woman who looked at least six or seven years older than her standing there. She'd never seen the shaggy blonde woman before. Her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed nervous and twitchy like she was high on something. Lacey noticed the track marks on her.

"Can I help you?"

"I was told Jackson Teller lives here."

Lacey unconsciously moved her hand around the edge of the door flashing the white gold band with three princess cut diamonds in a row, on her ring finger. "He does, you just missed him. He left a few minutes ago. Can I help you with anything?"

"I just need to talk to him, it's urgent."

"What's it about?" She asked; curious to how the cranked up blonde knew her fiancee. "I'm sure I can pass on a message."

"I'm pregnant and really need to talk to him." She said.

Lacey's whole body froze up at the other woman's words before she burst into a fit of laughter. "That's really funny... I've never heard that one before... Did you really think that would work?" She managed to get out between her laughter.

"I'm being serious!" The woman glared at her. "Jax and I slept together a few weeks back when he was on a run. I've been trying so hard to get him into bed and I finally did. I have to admit he lives up to the reputation he had before he stopped sleeping around."

Lacey's laughter quickly died. "You're joking!"

"I'm not and I don't wish I wasn't either."

"What's your name?" Lacey asked.

"Just tell him Wendy Case needs to talk to him."

"Well Wendy Case, you can get the fuck off my doorstep right now." Lacey slammed the door in the blonde's face.

She didn't want to believe the cranked up whore but she remembered a couple months ago Jax had come back from a run acting a little strangely. She put it down to stress because Clay was giving him more responsibility as V.P. Now she was second guessing it. She picked up her phone dialing Gemma's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Gemma's cheerful voice finally came through the speaker. She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it weirdly. Gemma never sounded this happy about anything. She placed her phone back to her ear to answer the older woman.

"I'm going to have to cancel today, something came up and I need to sort it out."

"Do you need any help?"

Lacey could feel the brim of her eyes fill with tears. "Uh no, I can sort it out on my own. Thanks for the offer though."

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later." They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Lacey put her phone in her pocket before grabbing her handbag and keys. She walked out the front door, locking it behind her. She walked to her car, got in and started the short driver to the clubhouse.

* * *

Once Lacey pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, she got out of her car and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She stormed into the almost empty clubhouse and over to the bar where the newest prospect, Half-Sack stood. She told him to get her a shot of the strongest alcohol they kept at the bar before asking if church was still in session.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." The prospect nodded placing a shot glass on the bar in front of her and poured the shot. "Are you okay? You never drink this early."

"When your partner of almost nine years has possibly cheated on you and impregnated another woman, let me know how you feel?" She told him raising the shot glass to her mouth and drank the liquid. She cringed as it burned her mouth and throat.

She was about to ask for another one when the doors to the 'Church' opened and Jax walked out with Clay and the others. Jax spotted her and looked surprised to see her. He smiled as he made his way over to her but it faltered when he saw the shot glass in her hand. He went to touch her but she withdrew from him.

"What's going on?"

"I had an interesting visit just after you left."

"From who?" he asked confused.

"Does Wendy ring a bell?"

She noticed how his posture went stiff hearing the blonde woman's name. "She's a crow eater from another charter. She's been trying to have sex with me since we met. Is she here?"

"From what she told me she finally got her chance. Oh and here is the best news." Her tone was sarcastic before it turned dead serious. "She's fucking pregnant and says it's yours!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"You don't believe her do you?"

"That she's pregnant with your kid? No. That she's pregnant at all? It's highly possible. That you slept with her?" She paused to see how he'd react; hoping he'd defend himself and say he didn't do it. The look of guilt said otherwise. "Do you realize how stupid I feel? How stupid I feel finding out the guy I'm about to marry is no better than the other guys on a run? That I actually believed you when you said you would never cheat on me, even on a fucking run?"

"Babe, I..." He trailed off as he went to wrap his arms around her only for her to pull further away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she now avoiding his gaze. "I think you should stay here. I don't want to talk about it. I can't even look at you right now." She pushed past him leaving the clubhouse.

He didn't even try following her knowing he had possibly ruined everything. If Wendy was really pregnant with his baby, it would just add to everything he managed to fuck up when he finally decided to give into the persistent crow eater.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Don't forget to review :)**


	2. One Mistake

**Sorry for the late update I've had an extremely busy week with a sick cat and Christmas and my birthday coming up. A very big thank you to those who have add this to their favorites lists, followed and/or reviewed. I appreciate it very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02: _One Mistake._**

"He cheated on you?" Donna Winston asked Lacey as they sat in Donna's living room. After leaving the club house, Lacey found herself standing on the front porch of her best friend's house, crying. Once Donna had got her to calm down, Lacey explained everything to her.

"Yeah, with some crow eater from another charter." Lacey sighed looking down at the glass of orange juice in her hand.

"And now the crow eater is in town and apparently pregnant."

Lacey nodded. She noticed the tone in her friend's voice. She didn't sound surprised. Donna had a grudge against the club since Opie was arrested and sent to prison for five years, that grudge also fell on Jax even though he was Opie's best friend.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Lacey, it was bound to happen. Jackson is a Son after all. They're all the same. Maybe his V.P status is going to his head?" Donna said sounding like she was pointing out a fact instead of showing her friend a little sympathy. "How do you know he didn't cheat on you before Wendy?"

"Because when he commits to a woman he really commits. Yes he's a Son but that doesn't make him unfaithful. Look how he was with Tara -"

"But your not Tara, Lacey!" Donna cut her off.

"No I'm not but I'm the only other girl Jax has been committed to. Look how long we've been together!" Lacey glared at her as she stood up. "You're supposed to be my best friend. I thought I could come talk to you, obviously I was wrong."

"Why are you defending him! And them!"

"Because you can't stop loving someone because they made one mistake. And the rest of them, they're the only family I have, you know that." Lacey walked to the door and stopped. She looked back at Donna. "Opie's always gonna be one of them, no matter how hard you try to stop it." She left the house before anymore was said.

* * *

Lacey pulled her car into the driveway and turned off the ignition. She stayed sitting in her car thinking about everything that happened in the last two hours. After walking out of Donna's house, she went straight to the grocery store and bought herself a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, her favorite.  
She was thinking about what she'd said to Donna. Jax was loyal and faithful to the woman he was committed to. It was only her and Tara that managed to capture the blue eyed blonde's heart. He wouldn't cheat on her after being together as long as they have, unless it was a mistake. The only way she could find out is by talking to him.

Now she had her chance. Jax was sitting on the front doorstep. She sighed. As much as she wanted to avoid him right now she knew it wasn't the answer. She got out of her car, grabbing the white plastic bag filled with groceries. Jax stood up as she made her way over to the front door.

"Did you forget your key?" She asked reaching into her handbag to pull out her key and unlock the door.

"No, I didn't know if you wanted me here." He said when she walked inside. He stayed standing at the doorway.

"It's your house too Jackson, I'm not kicking you out." She called as she walked into the kitchen. Jax walked inside and helped her put away the things she'd bought.

"And you don't need to help me."

"I know."

"Stop it." She told him taking the tub of ice cream from him before he could put it away. She grabbed a spoon and sat at the breakfast bar opening the tub. Jax stayed standing on the opposite side of the breakfast bar.

"Stop what?"

"Being overly nice and considerate. You know that shit doesn't work because it's not you." She dunked her spoon into the ice cream and ate it.

"What do you want me to do? I know I really fucked up."

"Just tell me what happened and why you slept with her." She said trying to stop the tears from escaping again. She ate another spoonful of ice cream. She was beginning to feel like a teenager whose boyfriend broke up with her.

"I don't know why I did it." He sighed. Lacey could see shamed in his eyes as he ran a hand over his face, frustrated and angry with himself. "I had a lot to drink, I was missing you and Wendy was more persistent than ever. She managed to plant a kiss on me and all I remember is letting her lead me back to the room I was staying in." He stopped taking a deep breath in and let it out before continuing. "I woke up in the morning next to Wendy, both of us were naked and there was a condom on the floor. I didn't remember anything until my hangover started disappearing."

A silence fell over them when he finished explaining his side of the story. She saw how uncomfortable he looked and decide to expand the silence just to watch him squirm. Eventually she broke and gave into the silence. "So that's what really happened?"

"It's the honest fucking truth." He sighed again running a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair.

Lacey bit her bottom lip watching him. She found it hot when he was frustrated, annoyed and angry. It was a turn on but right now she wanted to stand her ground. He'd willingly cheated on her and she wasn't going to let him get away with it just because he somehow turned her on without realizing it. She wanted to run her own hands through his hair. They both loved when she did it. It relaxed him and she loved the feel of his hair and how it made him relax.

"I really wish I could hurt her but I can't yet," Lacey paused to eat another mouthful of the cookie dough goodness. "Not until after she has the baby if she's even pregnant."

"What if it's true and she's pregnant?"

"I won't go hard on her but I won't be going fuckin' easy on her either." She looked back to her ice cream as she took another mouthful. "If she is pregnant she needs to get clean and if it's your baby, you're going to have to help her."

"I can't help her."

"Why not? It's your fuckin' mess, you're the one who put your dick in it, literally."

"Yeah well look what it's done to us!"

"It's not just about us now though, is it?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen and I definitely didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm really really so-."

"Please stop saying sorry, it's weird hearing you say it." She said looking at him. "Grovelling makes you look stupid. I need more than words. I've heard enough people say they're sorry and not mean it."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She groaned frustrated. "Use that Teller brain of yours and think of something."

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Am I still going to stay at the clubhouse?"

She shook her head again. "You can stay here but your sleeping in the guest room."

"I thought you'd put me on the couch."

"Don't fucking tempt me because I'll go one step further and say the doghouse."

"We don't have a doghouse."

"I could get one just for you." She put the lid back on the ice cream and put it back in the freezer. She rinsed off the spoon and placed it in the dishwasher. She walked into the living room and sat down, picking up a magazine. She started flipping through it. Jax walked into the room a few seconds later.

"I gotta go out for a while."

"Where?"

"To sort out a few things."

"Like what? Your drug-filled whore?"

She didn't miss the frown that crossed his face. "Don't be like that."

"I'll be however I like." She glared at him. "You'd be the same if I cheated on you."

"I'll be home later." He said as he walked to the front door, ignoring her jab at him.

"Don't expect me to be waiting." She mumbled, continuing to flip through the magazine as he left. Once she heard the rumble of his motorcycle fade away, she picked up the phone, dialed her other best friend's number and waited for him to answer. _  
_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Juice, it's Lacey."

_"Hey babe, what's up? I'm sorry about what happened with Jax, he's an idiot."_ Lacey smiled as he rambled. She loved he was still the same socially awkward kid he was when they met. Only they weren't nineteen anymore and he was a full patched member. He was like the brother she never had. _"Don't tell him I said that. If there's anything I can get you let me know."_

She let out a small laugh. Juice could make anyone laugh or smile without him realizing it. It was one of his many amazing qualities. "There is actually something you can do for me."

_"Just name it sweetheart, I'll get it done unless it's hurting Jax, I can't do that."_

"Don't worry, it's not hurting Jax. Can you find out where Wendy Case is staying?"

_"I can..."_ He paused for a moment. _"You're not going to hurt her are you?"_

"Not until I know if she is actually pregnant or not."

_"What about Jax?"_

"What about him?"

_"I'll find out where she's staying and text you when I've found it. It shouldn't take me to long."_

"Thanks Juice."

_"Anything for you. Are you still coming to the party tonight?"_

"And miss your birthday? Hell no! I'll be there."

_"Great. I gotta go. I'll talk to you or see you later, which ever comes first."_

"Alright, bye."

_"Bye."_

Lacey ended the call and stood up from her spot on the couch. She went and tried to find something to do to push her problems to the back of her mind. Nothing seemed to work. Everything was tidy and there was nothing she needed to do. Instead she found herself sitting back on the couch, flipping through the TV channels with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.


	3. Confirmation

**A/N: Longest chapter I've written! Thanks to those who reviewed. It almost killed me writing it. You'll read why. This chapter also introduces an OC who could possibly have a bigger role. Not all chapters will have an Author's Note from now on. Also d****on't expect updates this quick. It's the busiest time of year after all. Hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03: _Conformation._**

Lacey looked at the almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels still in her hand. There was at least two ounces left in the bottle. She'd hoped drinking the last half of the bottle, mostly straight, would get rid of the thoughts of her fiancée being with another woman. It only made them seem worse because now she could picture it.

Anger over took her as she stood up, swaying slightly. Through her semi hazy vision she looked at a photo of her and Jax from her 21st birthday. It was just after he'd proposed. Gemma had apparently been eavesdropping on the couple and took it as an opportunity to snap a photo of the happy couple in a passionate embrace as she'd said yes.

Lacey threw the bottle at the photo knocking it off the wall. The glass in the frame and the bottle both smashing into pieces. The raven haired beauty fell to her knees as she began to cry, her emotions overwhelming her.

She heard her phone beep but waited to for her sobbing to stop before looking at it. She stood back up, wiping away the remaining tears and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She smiled a little when she saw the text.

_'Found out where she's staying - Room 12 at The Redwood Hotel.'_

She walked into the kitchen and got herself a large glass of water. After she drank it she grabbed her home phone and dialed the number of her doctor who just happened to be an OB-GYN.

"Hello?" His husky voice answered. Doctor Jonathan Danielson had only started at the hospital three years ago when Lacey's other doctor left getting a better job offer at a hospital in New York. When Lacey first met him she was expecting some guy in his forties not a guy around her age who just happened to be extremely attractive and had most single nurses, doctors, interns and even some patients after him. He was like the "McDreamy" of the hospital in Charming.

"Hi doc, it's Lacey."

"Hi Lacey, how are you?" He asked sounding enthusiastic to hear from her.

"Not so great, is there a chance I could make an appointment with you this afternoon?"

"Hang on," Lacey could hear clicking in the background. "I have an appointment open in thirty minutes. I can book you in for then."

"That's great, I'll see you soon." She said and hung up. She had another large glass of water before grabbing her keys and handbag. She knew she'd get scolded for this but right now she didn't care. She wanted to know if Wendy was pregnant or not. She couldn't put it behind her like everyone else seemed to be doing.  
She walked outside and got in her car, driving to Redwood Hotel.

* * *

Lacey knocked loudly against the door to Room 12. She knew her knuckles would hurt later but they weren't a priority. The door swung open revealing the junkie. Her eyes were red and glazed over. She looked like she'd just taken a hit. She went to close the door in Lacey's face but Lacey pushed it open before it could close.  
She saw Wendy about to pick up a needle and rushed towards her grabbing it out of her hand. She emptied the syringe before Wendy realized what she was doing.

"What the fuck?!" Wendy snapped at her looking at the empty syringe that laid in the sink.

"You're meant to be pregnant; you shouldn't be taking that shit." Lacey glared at her.

"Why do you care what I do?"

"Because you could be carrying my fiancées baby! I don't give a fuck what happens to you but that baby, if there is one, deserves a chance." She paused as she was reminded of the baby she could have had. Her baby never got to have a chance; he or she was taken from them by some psychotic madman. There was no way she was going to let this baby not have a chance at living because its junkie mother wanted a quick fix.

"What do I have to do to prove that I am fucking pregnant? I wouldn't make shit like this up!" Wendy shouted at her.

Lacey took a deep breath in and out trying to remain calm. "Put a top on and get in my car. I made an appointment with my doctor. He'll confirm everything."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Wendy frowned at her.

Lacey picked a top off the floor and threw it at her. "Don't make me drag you out of here by your hair because I will." She watched as Wendy put the top on and grabbed her handbag. She followed the blonde out the door and led her to her car. Wendy got in the passenger's seat as Lacey got in the driver's side and drove out of the parking lot without a word.

The silence was soon ended when Wendy decided to break it asking Lacey a question. "How long have you and Jax been together and engaged?"

Lacey really didn't want to answer her but found herself doing so anyway. "We got together just after I turned nineteen so nine years; we've been engaged for five."

"Why the long wait to get married?"

"It's really none of your business."

"I'm having his baby."

Lacey took a quick glance at Wendy, frowning at her before turning back to the road. "That doesn't mean shit. You have no right to know about my relationship with Jackson. You're only the woman that's fucking ruining it and if you weren't possibly pregnant I'd beat you to a bloody mess."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a fucking promise." She mumbled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. She found a spot close to the entrance of the hospital and parked the car. The two women got out and walked into the hospital. They went to the floor her doctor was on and walked up the reception. "I have an appointment with Dr. Danielson."

"What's your name?"

"Lacey Rodes."

"Alright, take a seat he should be right out with you."

"Thanks." She gave the nurse a small smile and took a seat. Wendy sat in a chair opposite her.

"Why do you care what happens to my baby?"

"That's also none of your business."

"You should hate me."

"I don't hate you, I despise you." Lacey glared her.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Like I said, I couldn't give two shits about what happens to you. It's the baby I'm here for."

"You'll never be its mother."

"Who said I wanted to be. I'm doing this for Jackson because I know he won't have the balls to do this himself."

"Even after he cheated on you?" Wendy asked.

"He cheated on me because you were a persistent whore."

"At least I got to say I fucked him once."

"I've fucked him for the last nine years. How many people get to say that?" She questioned raising her eyebrow. When Wendy didn't answer her she smiled. "That's right, only I can."

"He must've got bored with you."

"Oh trust me, he didn't get bored."

Wendy glared at her smug expression and went to say something when Lacey's name was called. Lacey stood up and followed the doctor with Wendy following beside her.

"What can I do for you today Lacey? Have you talked to Jackson about your last appointment?" Doctor Jonathan Daniels asked her as they took a seat. He was tall, about six foot one or two and thin. He had short dark blonde hair and light hazel brown eyes.

"Uh, no. The appointment isn't for me. It's for this junkie whore." She told the doctor not letting up on the insults. Jonathan frowned in confusion so Lacey continued. "This bitch was persistent in sleeping with my fiancée and succeeded, now she's claiming to be pregnant with his child."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm dealing with it."

"So I can get her to do a pregnancy test, if it comes back positive we'll run some tests and do an ultrasound." He said looking from Lacey to Wendy. "I'll get you to fill out a form while I go get the test." He handed her clipboard with a piece of paper clipped to it.

Lacey took it from Jonathan when Wendy wouldn't take it. "I'd suggest a rehab program too doc."

"We'll talk more about it when I get back." He said standing up and left the room.

"What's the form for?" Wendy asked.

"It's a referral so the doctors here can excess your medical files from whatever white trash town you came from." Lacey started filling the form out for her. "Name?"

"Wendy Case."

"Date of birth?"

"June 19th 1976"

"Occupation? Is it okay if I put cranked up junkie whore?"

Wendy glared at her again. "You really don't know how to stop with the insults do you?"

"You slept with the man I'm supposed to be marrying, how else am I meant to refer to you?" Wendy's glares didn't faze her. Wendy wasn't an intimidating person. She'd dealt with worse people in the past.

"How about the mother of your fiancée's child?" She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Soon to be six feet under." Lacey said out loud as she wrote it down. Wendy snatched the board from her scribbling out what she'd just written and filled in the rest of the form on her own.

Lacey looked relieved when Jonathan walked back into the room with a small plastic cup they used for urine samples and a pregnancy test. He handed the cup to Wendy when she placed the form on the desk. He told her what to do and where the bathroom was. Wendy stood up and walked out of the room, doing as she was told. Jonathan looked at Lacey, who was trying to now avoid eye contact with him.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." Came her tight lipped reply.

"Lacey, have you been drinking?"

"No." She lied.

"Why haven't you talked to Jax?"

"It's none of your business." Her frown turned into a glare as she continued talking not realizing Wendy was listening as she hid beside the doorway. "Jackson doesn't need to know anymore. He's getting a kid whether he likes it or not. It may be from the junkie but at least he's getting one. Sure it hurts like a fucking bitch that it's not me and it could have been but I have to learn to deal with it in my own way."

"I know it hurts but you can still give Jax a baby when you're ready. Your womb isn't messed up as much as it was five years ago. Internal healing takes a long time but your fully healed now and your periods are finally regular. Physically you're ready." he explained.

"It's not going to happen now is it?"

"You two will work through this." He said just as Wendy walked back into the room. He took the bottle from her and placed the test in it. He talked to Wendy while they waited for the results. Lacey had drifted off into her own little world.

Three weeks ago at a routine checkup Lacey asked Jonathan about having a baby and what to expect if she got pregnant again. He'd gone over the risks of having another miscarriage and what could happen. She'd gone home with a lot to think about. She felt like she was ready to get pregnant again and wanted to talk to Jax about trying for a baby after they got married, whenever that would be.

When she went to talk to Jax about it one of them ended up getting pulled away to do something. She hadn't managed to get time to sit down and properly talk to him about it. And now she had to deal with this.

"I don't know if I should say congratulations because of the situation but you are pregnant." Jonathan's words pulled Lacey back to reality. Her heart sunk as Jonathan and Wendy continued talking. She stood up as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I uh... I can't... I gotta go." She said moving towards the door.

"But you're my ride." Wendy called as she reached the door way.

Lacey turned around storming over to the blonde. If looks could kill Wendy would be dead 100 times over. Lacey pulled back her hand and slapped her hard across the face, making the impact echo around the room. "You find your own way back to the hotel you fucking whore."

She heard Jonathan call her name as she ran out of the hospital, tears streaming down her face. Even though she was expecting it to come back positive a little part of her didn't want it to. Now she'd been struck by reality and it was a cruel bitch.

* * *

Lacey stormed into the clubhouse finding Jax sitting at the bar with a glass in his hand. She walked over to him her heels clicking against the wooden floors. Half-Sack, who was still behind the bar pointed to her, making Jax turn around to look. She slapped him across the face just as hard as she slapped Wendy, tears still falling down her face. Jax knew he deserved that. He was surprised it didn't happen sooner.

No words were said as she hit him again. She started hitting his chest as the rage and hurt rose through her. Jax let her hit him, letting her get everything out. He eventually wrapped his arms around her tight enough to stop her and bring her into his chest as she cried. Everyone looked around them in shock. Jax and Lacey were SAMCRO's golden couple. The guys knew they fought but the couple always made up eventually. But it was never like this.

"I'm sorry," Jax started whispering to her over and over again.

She pulled away glaring at him once she stopped crying. "You better start dealing with Wendy because you're about to be a dad. She's pregnant."

"We don't know if it's mine." He said defending himself even though he knew it was hopeless.

"We don't but I have strong feeling Wendy doesn't lie about this sort of thing," she said. It was true; she did have a strong feeling about it. Being pregnant would mean she'd have to give up her addiction.

"What about us?" he asked.

She could see fear in his eyes. She shook her head trying to hold back the tears as she pulled her engagement ring off her finger and placed it in his hand. "Right now there is no us."


	4. Shouldn't Have Happened

**Thank you to HGRHfan35, erinshgi, rockinBallerina, The-Last-Timelord95, paulinej24, Maryfigliomeni, Lovetowrite86, BigSOAFan, Recovering4life, guest89, NL92 and the two Guests for their lovely reviews. You made my bad couple days slightly better. This is just a fill in chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04: _Shouldn't Have Happened._**

Lacey heard arguing as she walked into the house to pick up the last of her things. The agitated voice belonged to Jax. His voice was rising as a woman argued with him. Lacey walked into the kitchen to see that Jax was arguing with Wendy.

She cleared her throat making them look at her. She didn't miss Wendy rolling her eyes. She frowned at her. "You didn't take long to try weasel your way in even more than you already have."

It had been two weeks since she handed her engagement ring back to Jax. Since then she'd found a new place to live, using what money she'd saved for an emergency, for the bond and first month's rent. She and Jax had barely spoken but he had tried to convince her that he should be the one to move out. She should have known Wendy would try something as soon as she found out Jax was back on the market.

"This doesn't concern you anymore since you two broke up." Wendy frowned back at her.

It was Lacey's turn to roll her eyes. Jax let out a frustrated sigh, also frowning at Wendy. "I told you I'd support you financially but that's it."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your delightful discussion; I'm just going to grab the rest of my things." She walked away from them going into the bedroom. She saw the box that had the last of her stuff in it. Going through the box, she made sure the rest of her stuff was in there so she wouldn't have to come back.

She picked up the box and walked backing the living room, placing the box on the couch. She pulled her keys out of her handbag and took the key to the house off the key ring. She walked back into the kitchen only seeing Jax standing in there.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Told her to get out so she did."

"Well here's the key." She said handing the key to him. He hesitated as he took it from her.

"Can we talk?" He asked her as she went to turn away and leave.

"Please don't start this." She sighed turning back to him.

"We've barely talked since Wendy came to town."

"If you hadn't sleep with her and gotten her pregnant then we would be fine!" She glared at him.

"What are you more upset about? That I slept with her or that she's pregnant?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"I think it's because she's pregnant," he continued ignoring her answer. "Supposedly with my baby. You never handed me back the ring until you got the pregnancy confirmed. We could've worked through it, otherwise you would've ended it as soon as you came and saw me asking about it. We've been through too much to throw everything away."

"You want to know what's really going on besides feeling hurt?" She asked looking him dead in the eyes.

He nodded as he replied. "Yes."

"For three weeks I tried to tell you that I talked to the doctor about the possibility of us having a kid. I was hoping to talk to you about trying for one once we were married, but every time I tried to talk to you about it we got interrupted." She paused taking a deep shaky breath in and out. She looked at him avoiding eye contact. "I was about to take it as a sign to forget about it for a while, but being me I went against my gut feeling. I wanted to try talk to you once more. That was the day Wendy decided to make an appearance and screw everything up."

She stopped talking as the tears started to fall. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She was starting to get tired from all the crying she'd done the last two weeks. She hadn't cried this much since she lost the baby.

Jax went to say something when she cut him off before any words could come out of his mouth.

"Yes, if she wasn't pregnant we could've worked it out, especially after everything we've been through. But I can't sit back and watch her stomach grow knowing it's your child in there." She cried. "I should be the one having your baby. We were going to have a baby!"

Jax stepped forward wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt for the second time in two weeks. This time she was hitting him and trying to push him away. She let him hold her while she clung to his shirt. She already missed having his arms around her.

"We were going to have a baby." Lacey repeated as her crying started to ease.

"I know." He kissed the top of her head.

"I should go." She pulled away wiping her eyes. She walked back into the living room. He followed her and picked up her box before she could. Before she could object, he started to walk outside.

She went to follow him when he turned around placing the box on the floor. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll be able to get back to what we were?" His hand went to her cheek, his thumb brushed against it. His fingers curled around the back of her neck, her soft raven hair resting gently against his skin.

She hesitated to answer. Her heart was screaming yes, while her mind was saying no. "I... I don't know."

"There's one more thing."

"What?" She asked. She was starting to enjoy being this close to him even though she knew she should push away from him.

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She desperately wanted to pull away but she couldn't bring herself to as she returned the kiss, pressing her body into his. With a soft moan escaping her lips, she placed her hands against his chest and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Jax pulled away after a few minutes and looked at her, his mouth only an inch from hers. She couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine as his breath hit her lips, his forehead resting against hers. "Jax…" He smiled hearing her say his nickname. Since she ended their relationship she'd been calling him Jackson. "We can't do this."

"I know." He said before crashing his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer as their kiss intensified. He lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He made his way to the couch laying them down. She still couldn't bring herself to pull away. Her love and lust for him were overpowering any rational thought she had. Just like every other time he kissed her. The way he ran his hands over her body ignited a flame only he could make. Even when she was mad or upset, he could make it all go away, even if it was for a few minutes, with a simple touch or kiss.

After several minutes of kissing and letting their hands explore, he moved his lips trailing kisses down her neck as he ran his hand underneath her red shirt, lifting it over her head. He moved his hand down her chest, over her breasts and stomach, stopping at the button of her jeans. He undid the button and zipper on her jeans and pulled them off along with her underwear. She didn't want to stop him. Right now she wanted it just as bad as he did.

Within minutes his clothes joined hers on the floor, their passion and lust taking over as their bodies joined as one.

* * *

Jax woke up seeing Lacey pulling her clothes back on. His heart dropped a little when he saw her getting ready to leave. He stood up from the couch keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"We shouldn't have done that." He heard Lacey say. She wasn't looking at him when she said it. She turned around to face him but avoided eye contact as she pulled her shirt on.

"It was great."

"It was amazing like always but that doesn't mean it should have happened." She sighed. "I really have to go."

"Stay for dinner." He said without thinking about it.

"I can't, Jackson. I shouldn't have slept with you and fallen asleep afterwards."

"Are you going to be at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will be."

"I'll see you then." He said following her to the door and opened it as she picked up the box of her things. He closed the door after she walked out to her car. He walked back to where his clothes lay on the floor and got redressed before grabbing his keys and leaving to go to the clubhouse.


	5. Six Weeks Later

**A/N: I don't know how many read this or skip this part but to those who do read it - This will most likely be the last update until after Christmas and my birthday which is the day after Christmas. Also I have family staying with me from tomorrow until next weekend. Thanks to those few people who reviewed the last chapter. I would have updated sooner but I've been sick most of the week. Anyway I hope you all have a Merry Christmas [and happy new year if I haven't updated by then]. Thanks again to my BETA. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 05: _Six Weeks Later._**

"Lacey, are you feeling okay?" Gemma asked as Lacey walked into the office.

"Yeah, why?" Lacey replied putting her handbag on the desk. Today she was filling in for Gemma who had to fulfill her duties as queen of SAMCRO, helping with a fundraiser for Charming's only animal shelter.

Even after everything that happened with Jax and Wendy, she didn't let it stop her from working at the garage or going to the clubhouse when she was invited or needed a drink.

"You look a little pale. If you can't work, I can get one of the guys to do it."

"I'm fine Gem, I could use the extra money." She tried to reassure her.

"Alright then, give me a call or talk to one of the guys if something comes up."

"I will."

Once Gemma left she sat down in the chair behind the desk and started going through the latest pile of paper work. Her stomach started to twist and turn. She felt the bile rise in her throat and ran for the nearest bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

She'd been sick the last three days. She went to the doctor the first day, scared that she was possibly pregnant. She noticed her period was two to three weeks late, the nausea only lasted a few hours; she was moody and tired even after a good night's sleep. When she took a pregnancy test it came back negative, but she wanted to make sure.

Today she was feeling a little better despite the stress of possibly being pregnant, her landlord being an asshole raising her rent and her crumbling friendship with Donna.

She stood up once she finished paying homage to the porcelain god and walked over to the basin. She splashed a little cold water on her face, grateful her mascara and eyeliner were waterproof. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror. Gemma was right, she did look a little pale and not to mention the huge bags under her eyes gave her a drawn look.

Once she felt the color in her face slowly starting to come back, she stood up straight and left the bathroom. She sat back down in the office chair and started going through the pile of receipts again.

"You okay?" Tig asked walking in the office, wiping his hands on a rag. Lacey saw the concerned look in his eyes. "I saw you rush to the bathroom before."

"I'm fine, just under a lot of stress." She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, you know I'm here if ya need anything." His tone gave away that he didn't believe her.

"There is actually something, if you have time."

"What is it?" He asked.

"My car is making a funny noise. I was going to ask Chibs or Jax to look at it but since you're the first to grace me with your presence, could you do it?"

He nodded. "Sure, I just finished working on a car; I can take a look at it now."

"Thanks Uncle Tigger." She smiled grabbing her keys out of her handbag and tossed them to him.

He scrunched up his nose at his old nickname she'd used for him since she was five. She started calling him that thinking his name Tig was short for Tigger from the Winnie the Pooh books. Unfortunately for Tig it stuck. Even through the young woman's teenage years.

"You haven't called me that in years."

"And I can keep calling you it."

"It's not as cute anymore." He said making her laugh. He smiled seeing her laugh; she hadn't done much of it since she and Jax broke up. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"Can't stay grumpy and miserable like you all the time," She joked. "Now go check on my car."

"Alright bossy." He said pretending to hold his hands up in defense as he backed out if the office.

Lacey smiled shaking her head as she went back to the receipts.

* * *

After four hours of going through receipts, helping customers, taking calls for the tow truck and filing paperwork that should have been done days ago, Lacey was beginning to get hungry. She decided to take her break and go get her and the guys some lunch.

She grabbed her handbag and walked into the garage. "Hey Uncle Tig, is my car okay?"

"Not quite, you need to go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was going to pick up lunch for everyone." She sighed.

"Jax is going out in the truck to grab a few things; you could catch a ride with him." He suggested.

"How much longer will my car take?" She asked.

Things between her and Jax weren't so bad anymore but it was still awkward. For three days after they last slept together, Lacey avoided Jax like the plague. Eventually he managed to talk to her and since then they'd been somewhat civil to one another.

The hurtful remarks from her stopped when she felt she made him feel guilty enough and she was starting to feel guilty for making him feel guilty.

Now she spoke to him like she would an acquaintance. To Jax, it was better than not having her talk to him at all.

"A while," Tig gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry babe."

"Where's Jackson?" She asked. She hadn't gone back to calling him Jax just yet.

"Clubhouse I think."

Lacey made her way into the clubhouse spotting Jax walking out from the back. "Can I catch a ride with you?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"The diner."

"Okay, we can leave now if you're ready."

"I am."

He nodded and walked out of the clubhouse with her following behind him.

* * *

"How's the baby?" Lacey asked as Jax started the truck. They were doing the Teller-Morrow errands before going to the diner to pick up lunch. It had already been thirty minutes of awkward silence before Lacey decided to break the ice, not being able to handle it anymore. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I don't know. Wendy's been sending me her doctor's bills so everything seems good." He sighed running and hand through his hair.

It wasn't all bad tension between them. Watching Jax run a hand through his golden blonde hair while looking angry or frustrated at something had Lacey nipping at her bottom lip without realizing it, bringing the sexual tension between them to the surface. It was exactly what was happening right now only this time it was the first time she really felt it when talking about what caused her to end their relationship.

There were times she wanted nothing more than to fall back into bed with him and pick up their relationship where it left off. But then she thought of the baby another woman was carrying and most of it went away.

"You should go see her." she said looking at him.

"I can't."

She looked back out the window. "Okay."

"What's wrong?"

She looked back at him confused. "Nothing, why?"

"You look pale and I saw you run to the bathroom in the office this morning. Were you sick?"

"Yeah." She sighed. She knew there was no point in lying to him because he would know if she was.

"Are you okay?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that." she sighed once more. "There is some stuff I'm dealing with, it's nothing."

"Yeah, seems like it." he said with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

"It's just personal crap you don't need to worry about. I don't need you playing my knight in shining armor. I can handle it." She found herself snapping at him but quickly apologized seeing the hurt look on his face. "Sorry." She found herself explaining to him what was going on. "Donna still won't talk to me."

"Truth hurts, I guess." Jax mumbled before letting her continue.

"My landlord is raising the rent by another $150 a month." She frowned.

Jax knew her frown wasn't directed at him. He looked at her when he parked the truck ready for the next errand. "Why?"

"Because he's an asshole. He thinks because I'm tied into SAMCRO, I'm getting money from the Club which apparently makes me filthy rich." She didn't hide the anger she felt for the man who owned the house she was living in. "I don't know how he got that fucking ridiculous theory in his head."

"Why don't you move back into the house I bought us?" He asked her.

"And live with you?"

"I'm living at the clubhouse. Our house is just sitting there with everything in it doing nothing. I thought I should sell it but I can't bring myself to actually do it." He sighed. "If you want to move back in you can, you won't even have to pay rent and you can get away from that asshole."

"I'll think about it." She said knowing he would continue to try and convince her to move back into the house. He gave her a smile before getting out of the truck leaving her to ponder.

She knew she should tell him about the pregnancy scare but if the home pregnancy test was right, there was no need to tell him anything anyway.


	6. Trouble

**This story has 100 followers! ****I had a great Christmas and Birthday, I hope everyone had a great Christmas also. ****Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 06: _Trouble._**

Lacey jolted awake from her nap on the couch hearing her cell phone ring. She'd taken a nap after Chibs forced her, seeing how tired she looked. She'd only been working two hours after lunch when he pushed the younger woman towards the clubhouse.

She quickly picked up her handbag and shuffled through it, pulling her phone out. She answered it before the person could hang up. "Hello?"

"Lacey, it's Jonathan." Her doctor's voice came through the receiver.

"Oh hi." She said as she moved to sit up. She picked up her handbag and moved outside so she could have a little more privacy.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little better, not so stressed out."

"That's good. Your blood results just came back. You're not pregnant." Lacey let out a sigh of relief. A part of the weight on her shoulders seemed to break off and lighten. "But it seems you had a viral infection."

"Is there anything I can do for it?"

"It's most likely almost over since your white cells are slightly high but if you get any worse come and see me right away."

"Okay, thank you."

"Are we still on for dinner Saturday night?" He asked. He'd asked Lacey to dinner two weeks ago. When she hesitated to come up with an answer, he told her it would just be a dinner between friends. Lacey regretted agreeing to dinner with him as soon as she got to Teller-Morrow to start her work day and saw Jax. "If you're not up to it we can postpone." He added cutting through her thoughts.

"I'll let you know Saturday morning." She said holding back a sigh. She wanted to cancel but couldn't bring herself to do so. Dinner with a friend that wasn't joined to SAMCRO sounded like a good idea.

"Okay." She could tell he was smiling. "I have to get back to work."

"Okay." After saying their goodbyes she hung up

She started walking back into the clubhouse only to be stopped by an SUV pulling into the lot. She watched as Gemma stepped out of the vehicle and walk over to her. "You still look like shit."

"I'm feeling better than I did this morning." She reassured the SAMCRO matriarch.

The older woman looked her up and down noticing she had a little more color in her face than she did in the morning. "Are you pregnant again?"

"No, I'm not pregnant." Lacey said rolling her eyes. Over the last seven years, every time she got sick Gemma always asked that question. Lacey didn't get sick often so when she was sick Gemma always had a little hope that the younger woman was pregnant again with her first grandchild. "It was just a viral thing, not a baby."

"Alright then," Gemma said looking slightly defeated. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, you still look shattered."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that one." She smiled. Gemma gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she walked over to her fixed car, pulling out her keys. She got in her car and started the drive home, only stopping on the way to grab something for dinner.

* * *

Lacey frowned seeing her landlord waiting on the front doorstep as she pulled into the driveway. She got out grabbing the small bag of groceries she picked up to make herself some dinner.

"Good evening Mr. Whitell." She said trying to be polite, as she reached the front door.

Aaron Whitell was in his late forties. His dark brunette hair already had grey flecks through it. His deep hazel green eyes always had a hard look to them. Lacey knew he was a businessman. He owned the cigar store Clay frequently visited and lived in the apartment above the store. He was a widow with three children, twenty-three year old twin boys who moved away from Charming as soon as they turned eighteen and a nineteen year old daughter who just went off to college in New York. Since his kids had left he'd become a loner, only dealing with his clients and the tenants who lived in the three houses he owned.

"I suppose you forgot about my visit today?" he asked, ignoring her greeting as his cold eyes remained focused on her.

"I'm sorry, I did. I got called into work and forgot to call you to tell you I wouldn't be home." She unlocked the door and walked inside leaving the door open so he could follow her.

"I guess work is more important."

"Especially with how much you're raising my rent." she muttered under her breath as she put the few items in the grocery bag away. She wasn't going to start on dinner until after he left.

"Maybe you can ask one of your little biker buddies for a loan. I'm sure they'll let you pay it off in ways that don't involve money."

"Excuse me?" She frowned as she turned around to face him. "I think you have me mistaken with a crow-eater. They're my family. I'm not some whore they just pass around."

"Could have fooled me," He shrugged.

"If you're just here to insult me you can fuck off." She glared at him. She'd always hated him, even before she rented the house. Unfortunately this house was the only one available to rent that was small enough for just her.

"I'm actually here to talk about the rent. If it's too high for you, maybe we can figure something out."

Lacey looked at him surprised. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "It'll save you looking for more money."

"Do you have a payment plan already worked out?" She asked, instantly regretting the question as soon as it left her mouth. She had a bad feeling about his idea of a 'payment plan'.

She took a step back as he took a step forward until her lower back hit the counter and he was standing right in front of her. He moved a hand to the strap of her top, straightening it. Her body froze at his touch. "Instead of being passed around the club like the whore you are bound to become, you could just have me."

She glared at him and slapped his hand away. She tried to move past him only to have him grab her arm roughly and slam her body back against the counter. She groaned as a pain went through her lower back. He stood in front of her and moved his face close to hers. She could feel her skin under his hands start to bruise as he tightened the grip on her arms. She struggled to get free but struggling with the six foot three frame of her landlord was futile.

He was momentarily distracted as he tried to kiss her. She brought her knee up smashing it into his family jewels. He groaned loudly as he let her go and cowered over slightly. She quickly moved away from him, grabbing a knife out of the wooden block on the kitchen counter. She held it out in front of her as he regained composure. Every step forward he took she took a step back until they were in the living room. He glared at her as he reached for her again. She swung the knife slicing his arm.

His glare turned dark as he lunged forward trying to grab a hold of the wrist that was holding the knife. He got cut a few more times before he successfully grabbed her wrist making her drop the knife. He grabbed her other wrist, pushing her onto the couch and laying over her, pinning her between the couch and him.

She struggled to get her wrists free but his hold tightened. Her legs locked together as he sat on her waist and used his legs to hold her legs down. Her body was starting to get tired from struggling against him. He was much stronger than her. She wanted to continue to fight against him but her body was starting to shut down as her adrenaline and the urge to fight against him wore off.

She tried once more to get her legs free but cried out in pain as she felt something solid make contact with her face. Her tears were starting to fall. The throbbing in her eye was the worst physical pain she'd felt in a while. She noticed she had a hand free. The punch to her face urged her to continue to fight him. She continued to struggle ignoring the pain.

She managed to scratch Aaron across his left cheek, drawing blood. He let go of her once again, this time from shock. She quickly struggled against him making him fall onto the floor. She quickly stood up and moved away from him again, picking the knife back up.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled flying at her knocking her to the floor. The knife remained in her hand as she gripped it tighter.

She whimpered from the pain. Her eye was already starting to swell and bruise. "Get off me!"

She let out another loud cry when he punched her face again. She felt him lean down and place his lips next to her ear. Just as he went to say something she lifted the knife in her hand and stabbed him in the side.

It was his turn to cry out in pain as he rolled off her making the knife pull out of his deep stab wound. He went to grab hold of her as she went to stand up but found the knife plunged deep into his stomach. It stayed in there as Lacey scrambled to rise to her feet. She grabbed her keys and raced out of the house going to her car. She got in and drove to the only place she knew she could go.

* * *

Lacey's car came to a screeching halt as it pulled into Teller-Morrow Automotive. It made a few people stop what they were doing and look in her direction. She stepped out and went to take a few steps forward as everything around her started to spin. She felt herself fade out as she started to crumble. She felt someone catch her before she completely blacked out and hit the ground.


	7. Trouble - Part 2

**I forgot to put at the beginning of the last chapter is was a two part chapter. But now you know. Please read and review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 07:** _Trouble - Part Two._

"We should still take her to the hospital. She could have a concussion."

"If we take her to the hospital they're gonna want to know what happened. They'll call the cops and we'll have them up our asses again."

Gemma and Clay's voices were all Lacey heard as she woke from her unconscious state. Her face felt like she'd gone a round with Mike Tyson. She opened her eyes and groaned as a sharp pain went through her left eye. She couldn't fully open it because of the pain that shot through her eye when she tried to.

Gemma was right by her side, hearing her groan. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah," she mumbled trying to look at the brunette with blonde streaks through her hair the best she could. "My face is aching though."

"I'll go get you some ice and pain killers." Gemma left the room pulling Clay with her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jax's voice made her jump. She didn't know he was in the room. She moved her head to look at him, her blue eyes meeting Jax's. She realized she was in his room, lying on his bed.

"How did I get in here? How long was I out for?" She questioned him choosing to ignore his question. She winced as she tried to sit up.

"About ten minutes. I just got out of the shower when Chibs carried you in here." He moved from where he was standing and helped her sit up. Lacey's head spun for a few seconds before she refocused on Jax as he sat down next to her on the edge of his bed facing her. "What happened? Who did this?"

Lacey hesitated. She knew what would happen to Aaron if she did. She didn't want them to get into trouble because of her, she'd caused them enough trouble in the past, but she also knew how persistent Jax would be in finding out.

"My landlord happened."

"Why?"

"Apparently I'm the club's resident pass around. He thought I'd sleep with him so I didn't have to pay the extra $100 in rent. He attacked me... He tried... He tried to... I kept pushing him away... I didn't want to sleep with him!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Realization started to set in along with the guilt. "I stabbed him and left the knife in his stomach. I don't know if he's still alive."

Jax eyes softened for a short moment as he moved closer to pull her into his arms as she cried. "You were defending yourself and he obviously fuckin' deserved it." His face hardened as he tried to reassure her. "You did the right thing."

Lacey didn't say anything as the calming effect of Jax's arms around her started to sooth her.

There was a quiet knock on the door before it opened and Gemma walked in with a bottle of pills, a glass of water and an ice pack. Lacey pulled away from Jax and gave the older woman a small smile saying thank you as she handed her the pain killers and glass of water. Gemma handed the ice pack to Jax before walking out leaving the former lovers.

Lacey took the pills and drank most of the water before sitting the glass on the bedside table. Jax held the ice pack against the swelling and bruising. Lacey moved her hand to where his hand was and held the pack there.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "Just a little sore and tired. It's been a long day."

"You're staying here tonight."

"But I-"

"No buts." Jax's soft tone cut her off. "You're not going back there tonight. I'll go grab some stuff for you." He stood up and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up straight. "If you want to change into something more comfortable, you know where my clothes are." He turned around to walk out of his dorm room.

"Jax." her voice stopped him. He turned back to face her. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." he said giving her a small genuine smile before walking out of the room.

His smile quickly turned into a glare as he walked outside to his Dyna. He was hoping Aaron would still be at the house bleeding out and hadn't somehow managed to get away.

Chibs quickly followed him with Tig and Juice following behind them. "What did she tell you?"

"Her fuckin' landlord tried to rape her but she fought back. She stabbed him." He informed the trio before starting his bike, driving out of the lot. Chibs, Juice and Tig quickly got on their bikes and followed him.

* * *

Lacey's front door was still wide open when Jax pulled into the driveway. He got off his motorcycle and walked inside. He could tell there had been a struggle.  
Jax was soon met by the irony smell of blood. He took a few more steps inside and found Lacey's landlord lying on the floor. His eyes were glazed over; his crimson blood covered the carpet underneath him, the bloody knife next to him.

"Lacey must have hit an artery." Tig said from behind Jax.

"We don't need to check his pulse to know he's dead." Juice added.

Jax frowned. "Let's get this cleaned up."

"Tig and I will get rid of the body." Chibs said walking past Jax, to the body. Tig helped him start to move the body.

"What are we going to do?" Juice asked Jax as he stood next to him.

"Go get the truck, find some boxes and get back here." Juice nodded and walked out the door.

Once Juice was gone and Chibs and Tig had moved Aaron's body out of the house, Jax went into Lacey's room and found one of her suitcases. He started packing her clothes and whatever else would fit into it. He shoved a pair of jeans, a top and a clean set of underwear into a backpack he found before he walked into the bathroom and packed her toiletries into the bag.

Just as he walked back into the living room he heard a vehicle pulling up. He walked outside seeing Juice and Half-Sack step out of one of Unser's smaller moving trucks.

"Start packing all of Lacey's things. Once it's done call me." He told them as he walked back to his motorcycle. He slung the bag's straps over his shoulders before getting on his motorcycle and drove back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Jax looked at Lacey's sleeping form as he dropped her bag on the floor next to the door after he closed it. She was on her side facing the door; a frown was etched on her face. He slipped off his cut, hanging it over the back of the chair at his computer desk. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before getting into bed next to his former old lady, trying not to wake her up. He looked at her as he felt her start to stir. She turned over to face him. She moved closer draping her arm across his stomach and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer to him as sleep started to overtake him.


	8. Giving In

**Thank you toridw317, SOA123, SoFarFromPerfect90, paulinej24, Maryfigliomeni, Guest and BigSOAFan for your lovely reviews. You guys are awesome.********Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope you keep reviewing. This is possibly the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**_IMPORTANT SHORT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 08: _Giving In._**

Lacey walked into the diner and ordered breakfast for everyone back at the clubhouse. Gemma let her borrow a pair of her dark sunglasses that would cover most of the black eye she was sporting. She argued a little with Jax about picking up breakfast. He didn't want her to go alone but she, still a little shaken up from last night, wanted a little space to deal with it on her own, even though it was making a breakfast run.

After she ordered she sat on one of the breakfast bar stools, sipping her orange juice.

"I don't think it's bright enough for sunglasses in here."

She looked next to her to see Deputy Hale sitting on the stool next to her. She rolled her eyes as she moved her head to look back at her drink.

"I didn't know it was against the law to wear sunglasses inside." She rolled her eyes, looking back at her drink.

"How'd you get a black eye?" He asked leaning on the counter, still looking at her. She shifted feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"None of your business."

"It is if I have to arrest someone."

"I got in a fight with some crow eater. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I can arrest her if you want to press charges." He said giving her a small smile. She rolled her eyes once more. She didn't get why Hale thought he needed to protect her. They were never close, not even at school. He was friends with her high school boyfriend, Connor but that was it.

"I don't want to press charges." She smiled when the waitress put the containers of food in front of her. She stood up, leaving a tip before picking up the containers.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a hungry MC to feed."

* * *

Lacey pulled into the Teller-Morrow seconds before Chief of Police, Wayne Unser, pulled in behind her. She got out of her car and smiled at him as he stepped out of his squad car. She said greeting him as she got the containers of food out of the front passenger seat. "Good morning Chief."

"Nothing good about this morning." The old man grumbled. He was going to retire in a few months. She was going to miss his grumpy visits.

"Who's in trouble today?" She asked as they walked inside the clubhouse.

"No one, I need to talk to you."

"Me?" She placed the food on one of the tables and called out to everyone before turning her attention back to Unser. "What have I done?"

"Nothing unless you started the fire at your house."

"Fire? What fire? I never went home after work." She lied. Jax had filled her in on what happened. She feel guilt about killing her Mr. Whitell. He tried to reassure her that it was in self-defense and she wasn't in the wrong. She still felt a little twinge of guilt.

"Did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

She shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"What about your black eye?"

"I got in a fight with a girls here. The bitch thought she could take on an ex Old Lady." She lied again telling him the same story she told Hale. "How much damage is there?"

"A lot. I won't know more until the fire department get back to me."

"Oh."

"They did say that you've lost most of your furniture."

"Okay."

"You don't seem worried about your furniture." He said curiously.

"I was in the middle of moving back into the old house. Mr Whitell was putting up my rent and I couldn't afford it." She told him, the lies still building up.

"I need to go tell Aaron about the house. I'll let you know when I know more."

"Thanks Unser." She gave him a small smile as he turned around and walked out of the clubhouse.

She turned around and was surprised to see there was some food left. She put what was left over into one container and sat down picking up a plastic knife and fork. She saw Jax sit next to her as she ate a mouthful of food. She was starving, she'd skipped dinner last night not having the chance to eat.

"What did Unser want?"

"To tell me about the house." She answered after she swallowed the food.

"Is that all?"

"Yes Jax, that is all." She sighed frustrated. "He's gone to find Mr Whitell now. I couldn't exactly blurt out that I killed him."

"If he kept the knife in him he might've still been alive and I would've killed him." He said stealing a rasher of her bacon from her white polystyrin container. She frowned at him. "But the asshole pulled it out." he added after eating the piece of bacon.

"Okay first off - you don't need to kill anymore people for me." She paused taking a bite of the bacon she had left. "Secondly - get your own damn bacon."  
He grinned cheekily at her and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, Darling."

"You haven't called me darling in a long time."

"I call everyone darling." His cheeky grin turned into a genuine smile.

Lacey found herself smiling back at her once 'Prince Charming'. "I know but you haven't called _me_ darling in a while."

"I haven't called you a lot of things in a while."

Her smile faltered hearing his words. She felt a little guilt rise to the surface. Chib's words from when she questioned him about 'finding the one' rang deep in her mind again - 'you'll feel like your relationship will be worth fighting for when things get rough'.

Things got as rough as the sea in a storm between her and Jax when Wendy came into the picture. It didn't stop her from loving him, secretly hoping they could work it out, that their relationship was worth fighting for. To her it was. There was just one thing getting in the way.

Wendy was still trying to do everything in her power to have Jax as her Old Man. It was common knowledge what the ex old lady and the crow eating junkie thought of each other. They still despise each other but Lacey was always the better person. She even faked a smile when she saw Wendy in public.

"Have you heard how the baby's doing?" She asked clearing her throat and the silence that had fallen over them.

"No but I'm still getting the doctors bills."

"I saw her at the grocery store two days ago, showing off her small bump to anyone that would pay her attention."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Lacey's cell phone ringing interrupted their conversation. She looked at the caller ID and sighed seeing Jonathan's name flashing on the screen. She pressed ignore before standing up.

"I better let you get to work. I have some unpacking to do."

"Okay." Jax said standing up also and walked her to her car. "I'll stop by later to see how you're doing, maybe bring some take out or something."

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she tip-toed and kissed his cheek then got in her car.

* * *

Lacey started unpacking one of the three remaining boxes to unpack when there was a knock on the door. She abandoned the box for now and went to see who was there. She smiled when she opened the door seeing Jax standing there with food and beer. She'd forgotten that he said he'd stop by.

He smiled back at her. "Hey."

"Hi, come in."

She let him in and took the six pack of beer from him. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. She quickly turned the TV off. She had it playing as background noise while she unpacked.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Jax asked as they sat down.

"I have a couple more boxes to go." She told him. "You have perfect timing. All I've done since I got here is unpack." She let out a slight chuckle feeling nervous. She had no idea why she felt nervous. She'd been alone with Jax one more than one occasion since the break up, she never felt nervous all those times.

"I bought you a cheeseburger and some fries." He smiled handing them to her.

"Good, I'm starving." She said taking them. The two made small talk as they ate their burgers and fries and opened a bottle of beer.

Once they finished eating, Lacey stood up and walked into the kitchen throwing their rubbish away. She started walking back into the living room only to be stopped when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see it was Jonathan again. Instead of hitting ignore again she answered her phone. "Hello?"

_"Hi Lacey, I heard you got in a fight last night, wanted to make sure you're okay."_ Jonathan's overly concerned voice met her ear.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Who told you?"

_"Hale came in and asked if I had seen you. I asked him why and he told me."_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She growled more to herself. "It was none of Hale's business. I'm fine but I'll have to cancel dinner Saturday night."

_"That's fine. I'm glad you're okay."_

"Thanks."

_"I'll talk to you later."_ He hung up before she could say goodbye. She put her cell phone back on the counter and went back into the living room sitting back next to Jax.

"Who was that?"

She didn't want to tell him it was her doctor but she didn't want to lie to him. "Jonathan."

"The doctor? What did he want?" Lacey didn't miss the frown that crossed her former lovers face.

"He heard I got in a fight and wanted to make sure I was okay."

"You're on friendly terms with him now?" He didn't hide the hint of jealousy.

"Yes because we are friends and that's it." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about that. McDreamy does seem to have the hots for the SAMCRO princess." Now he was really sounding jealous. "I'm surprised he isn't trying to climb in your fucking pants."

She frowned at him. "That's really unfortunate for him then. I don't like him like that! How the fuck can I when I'm still in love with a certain outlaw biker?"

Not a lot shocked Jax anymore but her question did. He thought she was only starting to like him again. She only recently started putting up with him. "You still love me?"

"I never stopped. I never will stop loving you but I can't jump back into a relationship with you and forget everything that happened."

"You don't have to forget, just forgive me and give me another chance." He slowly moved closer to her.

"I forgave you the moment we talked about what happened. We can't pick up where we left off." She was starting to get frustrated.

Jax ignored her frustration and became more persistent. "Yes we can."

"No, Jax we can't."

"Then let me prove to you that you're still the only woman I want. I want my Old Lady and I'll do anything to get her back."

Lacey's breath caught in her throat at his words. It surprised her to hear him talk like that. She wasn't use to it since he never had to use that sort of talk. It made her want to jump back into his arms and kiss him like they'd be no tomorrow.

She hadn't realized how close they were until he rested her forehead against hers. "Just let me prove it to you."

He pressed his lips to hers in a firm kiss hoping to put everything he was feeling into it. Lacey had no urge to push him away as she returned the kiss. He smiled against her lips as he pushed her back against the couch.

* * *

**So I've started a photography course today but don't worry, I will update this story when I can. I'm aiming for an update once a week after the next chapter which I will post tomorrow or Saturday, depending how busy I am. **


	9. Breakfast and Work

**CHAPTER 09: ****_Breakfast and Work._**

Lacey woke to the sun streaming into the room. She looked around seeing she was still in the living room. She bit her bottom lip to stop the involuntary smile that was trying to make its way on to her face.

She tried to move but found herself trapped in Jax's arms. He had them tightly wrapped around her like he was afraid she'd leave him. She looked at him seeing he was still asleep, a look of content on his handsome features. His breathing was at a steady pace and he looked relaxed. His body was pressed hard against her as he held her close so she wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Babe, I need to use the bathroom." She whispered to him hoping he would loosen his grip. When he let her go she got up finding his shirt and her underwear. She pulled the pieces of clothing on before walking to the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom she walked into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee machine before grabbing the packet of bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator. As the bacon and eggs started cooking she turned on the small radio that sat on the window sill above the sink. She didn't have the music playing too loud not wanting to wake Jax up.

She got lost in the music as she continued to cook breakfast. She didn't see Jax walk into the kitchen until she felt his bare arms wrap around her waist and the familiar feel of his lips caressing the side of her neck.

She released a soft giggle she couldn't hold back as she turned her head to look at him. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't." He smiled placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She told him turning back to the frying pan. She turned over the bacon. "Do you want anything else with your bacon and eggs? I have pancake mix."

She was starting to feel nervous again. Last night was perfect, she didn't regret a thing. She wasn't surprised. She wanted to work on their relationship, get it back to what it was and more.

"Just bacon and eggs is fine." He unwrapped his arms from around her waist. He found where Lacey put the mugs and grabbed one. He poured himself a coffee and sat on one of the breakfast bar stools.

Lacey finished cooking breakfast and put it on two plates. She handed Jax his plate, a knife and fork. She got herself a glass and poured herself some orange juice. She grabbed a knife and fork out of the drawer and joined Jax at the breakfast bar.

"I missed your cooking." He said through a mouthful of food.

"Didn't Gemma teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" She laughed.

"Have I ever listened to my mom?" He asked smiling. He loved hearing Lacey's laugh. It was a sweet melody to his ears.

"Yes, because you are the biggest momma's boy I know." She joked but he didn't deny it. She smiled as she began to eat. "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah." He looked at the time on the clock above the doorway. He finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink. "I start in an hour. Can I have a quick shower?"

Lacey nodded. "Sure, towels are in the same place they were before."

He nodded before heading towards the bathroom.

Lacey didn't feel as hungry anymore. She tossed the left overs in the bin before rinsing all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

She was about to go to her room to get dressed when Jax walked back out of the bathroom. Her mind went blank as her eyes scanned his body. He was shirtless again, his body glistening from the droplets of water that fell from his long hair. His perfectly sculpted body was one of his many attractions.

"Everything okay?" She asked him regaining her voice.

He nodded smirking at her temporary lapse in thought. "I need my shirt."

Lacey looked down remembering she was wearing his shirt. "I'll be right back."

She quickly walked into her room and found a shirt. She pulled Jax's shirt off and pulled hers on. She walked back out to Jax and handed his shirt to him.

"You doing anything tonight?" He asked her.

"I'm gonna curl up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, a beer or two and watch a couple movies."

"Mind if I join you? It can be like the old days." He smiled.

"I don't mind." She smiled back at him.

"I'll be right over once I've finished helping Mom after work." His smile turned into a grin. "I'll bring the beer."

"Alright."

He leaned forward pecking her lips lightly before slipping on his cut and left the house.

* * *

Jax was still grinning from ear to ear when he pulled into Teller-Morrow. He got off his Dyna and walked into the office seeing his mom already sitting behind the desk. He sat in the chair at the opposite desk as Gemma looked at him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" He asked. He felt like nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

He was slowly getting Lacey back. He had to agree with what she'd said last night. Not rushing anything would be best. He didn't expect her to want to start where they left off. They still had shit to sort out. He would've waited forever for her if he had to.

"Where did you disappear to after work? Did you even come back to the clubhouse?" She questioned.

"I went to Lacey's and spent the night there."

Gemma wasn't shocked after what she'd seen the other night when Lacey was attacked but she was still surprised to hear her son and goddaughter seemed to have reconciled by the look on her son's face.

"So you two are...?"

"Seems like it. We still have a lot to work on."

"I'm happy for the both of you." she smiled at him. "Now go get changed, your shift starts in five minutes."

He stood up still smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked out of the office and into the clubhouse making his way back to his somewhat messy dorm room. He got changed into his work clothes and walked back to the garage to start his day.

"Where were you last night?" Tig asked when Jax started helping him with the car he was working on.

"Nowhere, why?" Jax asked. He loved Tig like a brother but he didn't want to admit to him he'd spent the night with Lacey.

"Wendy stopped by, said she wanted to talk to you."

"If it's important she'll come find me again, hopefully not until the baby is born."

"I think you spoke too soon." Tig said motioning to behind Jax.

Jax turned around and let out a sigh seeing Wendy walking over to them. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the car.

"Jax, we need ta talk."

"Is it about the baby?" He asked grabbing a spanner and moved to the car's bonnet. He didn't want to deal with her bullshit.

"Sorta."

"So start talking."

"I need rent money. I'm two weeks behind."

He looked at her, seeing the frown on her face. He frowned at her. He really hated her. She didn't have to do much to get under his skin. "Not my problem. I'm not giving you anymore money." He saw her begin to protest but stopped her before she could say a word. "Don't even try using the baby as an excuse this time. Get a fucking job."

He'd given her enough money to get a house and pay the first month's rent after she used being pregnant against him. He regretted it as soon as he gave her the money knowing she'd use it for other things. After that he told her she wouldn't be getting any more money from him and he'd be the one paying for the doctor's bills personally.

Wendy huffed glaring at him and turned on her feet storming back to her car.

* * *

Lacey walked down one of the grocery story isles picking up a few supplies she'd forgotten to get on the way home yesterday morning. She headed to the check out when she couldn't think of anything else to get.

Once she paid for everything she walked back to her car. She pulled the sunglasses she was a borrowing from Gemma and sat them on top of her head as she loaded the bags into the back seat. She didn't like showing her black eye in public but she wasn't one for wearing sunglasses all the time.

She closed the back door and went to get in the driver's seat when she heard her name being called. She looked around and saw Gemma walking up to her.

"Hey baby, how's your eye?"

"Tender but fine." She smiled. "Aren't you meant to be working today?"

"I left the office to the guys while I came to pick up a few things." She smirked at her. "I heard Jax spent the night with you."

Lacey blushed a deep shade of red. "Heard or was told?"

"He told me when I asked why he was so happy. Does this mean you're back together?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about what happened last night yet."

"It'll be good to see you two back together. It might fucking make that blonde junkie back off."

Lacey let out a small laugh. "You know she doesn't stand a chance. She's only a womb for your grandbaby."

"It still should be you."

"One day it might be." Lacey smiled. "I should get going; I have ice cream in one of the bags."

"I'm just grabbing some stuff for Saturday night. You don't mind if I bring some lunch over?" She asked. "I'm sure the guys can cope with the office until I get back."

"Sure." Lacey returned her smile. "Oh that reminds me, I cancelled my plans for Saturday night, and so I'll be at dinner."

"Great! I'll see you soon." They kissed each other's cheek as they went their separate ways until lunch.


	10. Bonding with Gemma

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. This and the next chapters are practically fill-in chapters. There _maybe_ smut in the next chapter, just letting you know in case you don't like it. If there is I'll also put a warning at the beginning of the chapter. After the next chapter it will be going from episode one. Like I said in the first chapter it won't follow ********completely **season one [of course] because this is fan fiction.  


* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Bonding with Gemma.**

Lacey stopped walking when she saw Jax's Dyna parked with the other motorcycles.

The night after the couple reconciled, Jax told her he and a couple of the guys were going to Tacoma for at least a week to help them out. They could have had the chance to talk about what happened between them and where to go from there. Instead they spent most their time between the sheets, doing very little talking, until he had to get ready to go.

That was six days ago. She walked into the clubhouse and spotted Jax sitting with Chibs, their backs facing her. She walked up behind them, her hands on her hips.

"I was never told you were gonna be home early."

"Surprise!" The loud Scotsman shouted as he turned around with a beer in his hand.

"What he said." Jax laughed at his 'brother' as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Miss me?"

"Just a little bit." She smiled wrapping her arm around his neck hugging him. She inhaled his familiar smell of leather, cigarettes and cheap cologne, a scent she loved and missed. Their lips met in a quick kiss. She stepped out of his hold and ran a hand through his hair. "You need a shower."

"Will you join me?" He smirked.

"I would but I'm here to see Gemma, I just got sidetracked."

"Can I come over after dinner tonight?"

"You can pick me up on the way over to Gemma's."

He nodded and kissed her again. She smiled at him then turned around only to walk into Gemma.

"I was about to come see you."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "I see you got distracted."

"It's your son's fault." She joked following the head old lady out of the clubhouse. "You and Uncle John created a Greek god."

"You two are like teenagers again. It's not so cute anymore." They got to Gemma's car and got in. Gemma noticed Lacey's car wasn't in the lot. "Where's your car?"

"At home, I walked."

"Why?"

"I felt like walking, it's a nice day."

"Are you and Jax coming to dinner together?" She asked as she started the car and pulled out of the lot. They were going to buy fresh vegetables to go with the chickens they were roasting for the family dinner.

Lacey nodded. "I told him to pick me up on the way over."

"It's good to see you both smiling again."

"Even if were acting like love sick teenagers?" Lacey joked.

Gemma rolled her eyes making Lacey laugh. She loved being able to joke around with Gemma. The SAMCRO queen was like a mother, an older sister, a best friend all in one. She was glad her mom made Gemma her godmother and legal guardian if anything happened to her. Lacey didn't know what would've happened if she didn't have Gemma after her mom died.

The rest of the ride to the store was in a comfortable silence. Gemma parked her Cadillac in the closest parking spot to the grocery store. They got out and Lacey grabbed a shopping cart following Gemma inside the store. She needed to pick up a few groceries for her house also.

Both women started putting things into the cart as they walked down the aisles. They were almost to the check out when they were stopped by someone calling Lacey's name. She turned around to face the person rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh when her eyes met Hale's eyes.

"Can I help you deputy?"

"Mr. Whitell is still missing; just want to know if you've heard anything from him."

"I haven't seen him or heard from him since I told him I was moving out." She lied. She really hated lying and wasn't the greatest at it but she found lying to Hale easy.

She knew if she told him the truth it would only add fuel to the already blazing fire of hate he had towards SAMCRO. He'd target them instead of her - the one who actually stabbed Aaron Whitell and left him to die.

Jax explained why they hid the body and burned the house down, getting rid of all the evidence. In a way he thought he was protecting her. She didn't get how since it was all in self-defense and every time he tried to explain why he thought he was protecting her confused her. She understood why there was a part of him trying to protect the club.

And that part was standing right in front of her. Deputy Hale would do anything to pin it on Jax and the guys. He always played by the rules but he was great at finding loopholes.

"So nothing then?"

"No, now please leave me alone." She frowned turning back to the cart and pushed it towards the checkout.

Once Gemma and Lacey paid for their groceries, they left the store walking back to Gemma's car. They loaded the groceries into the boot and got in the car.  
They stopped at Lacey's house to drop off her groceries. Gemma helped put them away. Lacey could tell Gemma wanted to ask about Hale.

When the groceries were put away, the two women got back into the car and headed to Gemma and Clay's home.

* * *

"What's going on between you and Hale?" Gemma finally asked as she made the stuffing for the chickens. Lacey was almost finished cutting up the potatoes. She'd been waiting since they left the grocery store for her to ask about Hale. "You seem to tense up a lot when you see him."

"He's being a bigger pain in the ass than he usually is." She sighed with a slight frown on her face. "I don't get his need to protect me or harass me, depending on his mood."

"The idiot's had a hard on for you since he came back to town." Gemma frowned slightly. "He had one for Tara back in high school too."

"Tara was the apple of everyone's eye back then, even mine since she was one of my best friends."

"She wasn't an apple in my eye." Gemma scoffed rolling her eyes. She never hid her dislike for Jax's high school girlfriend. "The bitch should've hooked up with Hale instead."

"Because no one's perfect enough for your baby boy, right?" Lacey kidded with her.

"You are. You know him better than anyone else, even me sometimes." Gemma gave her a soft smile. "You may have broken his heart when you broke up with him but he also broke yours. You also didn't run to another state because you couldn't handle the life."

"I grew up around the club, Tara didn't. I have more of an understanding than she did." She saw the look Gemma gave her. "I'm not trying to defend what Tara did. I hate her for what she did to Jax just as much as you do. I'm just saying Tara and I grew up differently. If she'd grown up around SAMCRO and had more of an understanding then maybe everything would be different."

"I'm glad it's you here."

"Me too." Lacey smiled.

"I use to tease your mom about you and Jax being perfect for each other." Gemma said smiling but let it falter a little. "She wasn't happy about the thought of you possibly becoming the next queen of SAMCRO."

"She wasn't?" She asked giving her a questioning look. Looking back to when her mom was alive she couldn't think of a time her mom talked about her and Jax being together.

"As much as she loved your dad and loved the rest of the guys like family, she wanted so much more for you than being someone's old lady." The current Queen and head Old Lady explained. "But if you and Jax did happen while she was alive, she wasn't going to stop it. At the end of the day, all that mattered to her was that you were happy."

Lacey put down the knife as her eyelids started to flutter as she tried to blink away the tears that had begun to form. She was glad she could speak without her voice cracking. "I wish she could see how happy I am and how happy Jax makes me."

Gemma stopped what she was doing and pulled Lacey into a hug. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"These aren't sad tears," she said returning Gemma's hug. "They're happy tears, knowing she only wanted me to be happy."

"I think she knows just how happy you are." Gemma held her close and placed a motherly kiss to the top of her head. "I think she secretly knew Jax would be perfect for her little girl, otherwise she'd be trying her hardest to keep you from him, even from her grave."

Lacey let out a small chuckle as she pulled away from Gemma and wiped the remaining silent tears that ran down her cheeks away. "She had a lot of determination in her."

"She did." Gemma smiled. She looked at the time and saw it was already after 4PM. She grabbed her car keys. "Come on, I'll finish prepping dinner after I drop you off home."

"You don't have to drop me off, I can walk home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I practically live around the corner anyway."

"Alright." Gemma pulled her in for a quick hug. "Be safe."

Lacey smiled when they let each other go. She liked seeing the softer side of Gemma. The Old Lady had a good heart even when she didn't want to admit it. She walked out the door and started the walk home.


	11. Late

**Thanks to paulinej24, NL92 and BigSOAFan for the reviews. They reassured me the last chapter was good. Sorry the updates are slow. This is just another fill in chapter. The next chapter will feature a couple things that happens in the first episode of season one.**

**WARNING: This chapter is mainly smut. If you _DO NOT_ like it, _DO NOT_ read it. I'm not the best at smut so it's probably not the best.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: _Late._**

"We're going to be late." Lacey mumbled against Jax's lips as he kissed her heatedly. She knew she should be pushing him away and getting into the shower like she had planned before he got to the house a little early.

"We have plenty of time." He mumbled back running his hands under the shirt she was wearing. It was the SAMCRO one she'd stolen from him a long time ago. He always thought she looked better in it.

Jax broke the kiss for few seconds as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. His hands reached for her breasts and grasped them through the lace of her bra, kneading the soft flesh, running his thumbs over her already sensitive nipples. She gently tugged his bottom lip with her teeth as she let out a groan, pressing her body hard against his. Being late was the last thing on her mind now.

She ran her hands down his shirt covered chest to his belt buckle, quickly unbuckling it before she undid the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. She pushed them off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked his shoes off, stepping out of his jeans and moved her towards the bed.

When the back of Lacey's legs hit the end of the bed, Jax laid them down. Breaking the kiss, she moved towards the head of the bed until her head hit the pillow. She sent him a seductive smirk which he returned as he moved over her, his face an inch away from hers.

He wanted nothing more than to ravish her body as they gave into the lust but he found himself wanting to take his time as their passion and love for each other grew even more. He wanted to savor every moment of tonight. There was no need to rush. They had all the time in world.

Lacey had, once again, turned him into a giant love sick fool.

She brought her hand up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away; cupping his left cheek with her right hand. "I love you." She said for the first time since she admitted she still loved him a week ago.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her palm.

He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he rested the back of her hand against the pillow holding it there. He crushed his lips against hers tasting her vanilla and strawberry lip balm.

Jax pulled her up pulling her onto his lap. He reached behind her, his calloused fingers grazing across the skin on her back, sending pleasure filled vibrations down her spine. He reached up to the clasp on her bra and unhooked it, throwing her bra somewhere on the floor. She ran her hands across the hem of his shirt before lifting it up and over his head. She threw it somewhere not caring where it landed.

He laid her back down, staying between her legs. He slid his hands up her thighs, stopping at her perfectly firm butt. He gave it a gentle squeeze as he pressed his excitement against her, earning a small gasp that escaped her lips.

He hooked his fingers around the band of her matching panties, pulling them down her smooth, tanned legs and dropping them over the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes. He broke the kiss once more but this time it was to admire her now naked body. She blushed, noticing the look in his sky blue eyes.

Hunger, lust and love filled them. Lacey could also see a little pain and grief as his eyes moved down her body looking at the scars that remained. Only, the little scars she'd been left with had faded over the years leaving the larger ones to blemish her once flawless skin. They still made her feel self-conscious.

Jax loved her imperfections, including her scars. He may not have loved how she gotten them but they showed his Old Lady was tough, that she could handle herself until he came to help her if anything happened again.

He ran his fingers across her scars and kissed her. Lacey moaned, feeling tingles go through her body from his touch. He continued caressing her skin, moving his kisses across her cheek and down her neck. Lacey arched her back pressing her body against him. It didn't matter where he kissed; her skin felt like it was on fire.

Jax slid his hand down from the scar his fingers were gently tracing to her most sensitive area, feeling how wet she already was. He stood up from the bed, removing what clothing he still had on. He moved back onto the bed positioning himself between Lacey's legs again.

He crashed his lips to hers as he slowly pushed his length into her. Lacey let out a moan breaking the kiss as he started moving his hips back and forth. She locked her legs around his thighs pulling him closer, making him go deeper, wanting more. She threw her head back when Jax started to move faster, slamming harder into her. Their moans meshed together as they got louder and felt their releases growing nearer as Lacey started moving her hips in sync with his.

Lacey's back arched once more as she screamed Jax's name, her body shuddering with pleasure as her climax took over. Jax groaned her name as his climax followed seconds later. He pulled out rolling onto the bed next to her.

As they tried to catch their breath, Jax looked at the clock on the bedside table and looked back at her with a smirk. "See, we had plenty of time."

Lacey rolled her eyes and got up from the bed. She walked over to her closet naked and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep purple lace top before going over to her dresser and pulled out a matching black lace bra and panties set. She placed the clothes at the bottom of her bed and turned her attention to Jax. "I'm having a shower, you going to join me or go to dinner smelling like sex?"

She walked out of the bedroom and grabbed a couple towels already knowing the answer as she made her way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she turned on the shower and placed the towels on the rack as she waited for the water to heat up.

When the water was warm enough she stepped inside. It was only seconds later she heard the bathroom door open and close and felt Jax's arms go around her waist as he got into the shower behind her.

* * *

"I told you we'd be late." Lacey frowned at Jax as they walked up to the front door of the Teller-Morrow residence. Everyone's motorcycles and cars were already parked outside.

"I did say I'd take the blame if we were."

Bobby, Chibs, and Juice were sitting in the living room when they walked inside. Tig and Clay were already sitting at the table, deep in conversation. Lacey guessed they were talking about some trouble Tig had no doubt found himself in. After saying hello to everyone, Lacey went into the kitchen to help Gemma and whoever she had conned into helping with dinner.

Gemma's head lifted from what she was doing when Lacey walked into the kitchen. "It wasn't my fault." the younger woman defended herself before Gemma could say anything.

Gemma frowned as she turned to the refrigerator. She grabbed two bottles of beer and handed them to Lacey. "You could have said no."

Lacey smiled. "I tried, I really did."

"We both know that's a load of fucking bullshit." Gemma said rolling her eyes.

"Do you need any help?" She asked laughing at Gemma's comment.

"No, you helped enough before." Gemma said turning back to what she was doing. "Also dinner is almost ready. You just go sit with the guys."

Lacey nodded and walked back into the living room. She handed Jax his beer before making herself comfortable on his lap, listening to the guys talk about anything that didn't have to do with the club.


End file.
